Vyla Reaper
Personality Vyla Reaper is an extremely individual young woman, a quality she has had to develop from a young age. Although herself and her twin brother Hal are polar opposites, they get along well. However, Vyla's feisty attitude often gets her into arguments with people, primarily her family. She is civil with most, but those Vyla Reaper loathes should steer clear from her path as she has little patience for enemies. Early Life In her younger years, Vyla lived in bliss with her quaint family of four. Two loving parents, a happy brother and a kind Godmother (Viola). However, as the twins grew up, the family grew apart. Vyla often snuck out in her early teens, fraternizing with people in the shadier part of town, leading her to meet Akin Hawley and Kristopher Errol. Eventually, she joined a small group named Grotesque that dealt with Supernatural 'slip ups' and became friends with the immortals who worked there, in particular, Ambrose. As things started looking up, Vyla and Hal had the pleasure of meeting their estranged Grandmother, Lehava. Lehava Reaper had tried to kill Vyla's mother numerously in the past, so it can be said there weren't many pleasant conversations about her. Grotesque had taught Vyla to be cautious, and she did not trust her Grandmother as openly as Hal did. Her instincts proved to be correct, as Lehava had ordered the assassination of her parents. Now an orphan, Vyla was forced to move in with her legal guardian: the woman who had killed her parents. Although no evidence could trace the murders to Lehava, Vyla knew it was her in her heart. Adulthood As Vyla entered adulthood, she was bitter. No one understood her hatred for her Grandmother, as she seemed like a guardian angel for taking in the twins. She spent most of her time sleeping in her office at Grotesque Inc. after she dropped out of college. This resulted in a strain in her relationship with her brother as she rarely saw him. After the dissolving of Grotesque, the disappearance of Ambrose and a drastic argument with her brother, Vyla used money from her inheritance to travel around the world and meet new people. When she returned, she had a newly found peace and held a white flag to her brother. Vyla spent a lot of time with Hal, his girlfriend Haley and a new friend: Asher Hawley. The young Hawley lived up to his family name and invited Vyla, Hal and Haley to a big party at Scott Hawley's home; it was at this party Hal and Haley accidentally conceived a child. It was at this point where the twins went in two entirely different directions. Hal took out a loan and went to med school while working a couple of jobs to provide for his pregnant girlfriend, while Vyla (the older twin) found out she was entitled to the earnings of a couple of businesses her father had set up before his death. She began to rent an apartment and tried to give some of the money to her struggling brother, who denied it. Not long after this, the discovery of her witch roots lead Vyla to find a new purpose in her life: to begin a Coven. The Coven Vyla was determined to make something for herself, and her powers encouraged her to bring together witches around her and learn more about witch culture. Again, she went travelling and met Shamans , Exorcists, old Necromancers and practisers of traditional Wicca. When she returned, Vyla realised the strength in numbers and knew she would never be able to become a strong enough witch on her own. It was then she used some money to rent the rest of the building her apartment was on top of to build an exhibition on Witchcraft, the idea being she was hidden in plain sight and hopefully it would draw out some curious witches. Eventually, she stumbled across a cynical but mostly good natured tarot reader named Dawn, who owned a scarily high number of doves. Bonding over a shared love of takeaway and junk food, Dawn was on board and began to help around at the witch exhibition. Not long after this, a witch named Carter and her kid brother Sal turned up on the doorstep and joined the duo. The three formed a firm friendship and finally started a coven, sealing it with a shared blood bond between them. They were joined by two other girls, Luna and Stella who both brought new qualities to the coven. Category:Witch Category:Adult Category:Black Hair Category:Coven Category:Female Category:Twin Category:Aspen Heights Category:Resident Category:Reaper